Amazing
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Random song fic. Finn see's what he has let go


**A/N randomness cos I felt like it :P **

Amazing

Rachel had no idea what was going on with her ex boyfriend, almost a year ago, eleven months and one week to be exact he had broken up with her in the tree lot on the outskirts of town and now he kept watching her and talking to her about 'the good old days' when they were together. Her not so secret boyfriend was also finding it annoying as well because he was under the impression that Finn was trying to get her back, despite their almost annoyingly obvious relationship.

"Hey Rach" Finn said stopping at her locker the next morning as she got out her books and looking up and scowling at the picture of her and Puck that sat on the inside of her locker door, Puck and her grinning at the camera as he hugged her from behind.

"Morning Finn" Rachel said simply closing her locker and walking away towards Puck who tossed his arm around her shoulders and walked her to class.

Finn watched her in sorrow and shock as he watched her walk away, Rachel wasn't simple hello's she was five minute one sided conversations about how she was and her goals of the day, and now she looked through him as if he wasn't there. That hadn't been his plan when he had broken up with her last year, he had just wanted a break and had assumed that she would be there waiting for him when he wanted her back, after he had had more sex with Santana that was. Now after a summer away at camp as a counsellor with Puck they had returned a couple and Finn had been stuck watching them for the last two months now as his favourite holiday approached his words from the breakup haunted him and he wanted her back.

It was time to pull out the big guns. Music.

Giggling as her boyfriend twirled her around and away from him Rachel jumped as she suddenly met the chest of her ex boyfriend who steadied her with hands on her hips as she stumbled.

"Whoops!" he joked as she was wrenched out of his grip by Puck his jealous streak flooding through him as Finn held the girl it had taken him months to help her over Finn in the first place.

It had started in his mind the day he had gone to pick her up after Finn had abandoned her in the tree lot, something he had then ripped the shit into him about after the holidays, beating him to a pulp before Mike and Sam had pulled him off. The next few months had sucked beyond belief for Puck, spending time with a girl he was halfway in love with as she moped around mooning after her ex as he tried to restrain himself from his more douchy characteristics. So when she had began to talk about going with the JCC to the Jewish Camp for summer he had let his mom talk him into it as well and used the two months away to convince her that he was the right choice.

Pulling Rachel into his lap as they sat through glee, ignoring Mr Schuester who glared at him every few seconds he spent his hour watching Finn who was watching Rachel who studied her lap. To everyone on the outside watching them it was a funny game of who is watching who.

"He is getting on my last nerve" Puck growled later as Rachel opened her locker to find Finn had brought Rachel in another little gift he thought she would like "he is completely taking my job"

"When have you ever brought me little gifts for the hell of it?" Rachel asked with a laugh as she kissed him "not that I mind" she hurried to clarify "I do not need lots of gifts I just need you"

"Well that's alright then cos Hanukah isn't till the 20th, which is when you get your gifts" Puck joked tickling her a little as she laughed at their now shared locker, the locker he had moved into a week after school started. Arguing that if she was going to force him to go to class then he wasn't going to walk over to his locker every morning and miss out of prime making out time.

"Gifts as in plural?" Rachel asked biting her lip, she loved presents.

"One for every day of Hanukah duh" Puck drawled before tugging her back into his arms "can we get back to kissing now, and ignore the completely shitty cat figurine"

"Yes Noah" Rachel laughed in that long suffering tone of voice months with him had instilled in her "but only for a little while before the glee Christmas party"

"You mean the complete offence crap that I am going to hate?" Puck mumbled against her neck

"Yes that one that you are going to put up with because it is in direct correlation to the amount of time you will get with your girlfriend for the next month" Rachel told him smugly but holding onto his arms as he pressed kisses to her bare skin.

Not willing to call her bluff Puck found himself sitting in the choir room and trying not to rip his own ears off as everyone talked over each other and squealed as presents were handed out, music playing in the background.

"Oh I love this song" Rachel said loudly as 'Just The Way You Are' come over the radio, Finn immediately leaned over and turned it up.

"Remember when I sang it to you" he asked quietly starting the song.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

"Bullshit" Puck scoffed as Rachel sat looking uncomfortably at his side, getting up he pushed Finn out of the way to take over, pulling Rachel with him so to hold her close as he sang to her, the rest of the couples doing the same around them. Finn left looking miserable as he watched Rachel.

___**Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see**_

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

"Dude what was that?" Finn yelled at the end of the song ripping Puck away from Rachel "that was my song"

"And Noah was right, it was all wrong" Rachel said behind him "you never said I was beautiful unless I prompted you, you never complimented me unless it was a backhanded one that made me feel worse than I already did. You never said that I shouldn't change, in actual fact you told me almost repeatedly that I should and encouraged in an almost cruel manner. It was very nice that you sang that song at me before, but actually it was supposed to be for Kurt, but you got the idea from Noah in the first place. And it is still just a song"

"You wished for me last Christmas" Finn said desperately as everyone stopped and looked at the ex couple's showdown, the one that had been a long time coming "and I wanted you to wish for me this Christmas"

"But I didn't" Rachel sighed "I wished for Noah for Hanukah"

"So you like asked Jewish Santa for Puck instead of me?"

"That is incredibly offence" Rachel said shaking her head at Finn who scratched his head in confusion "I have no idea why this has suddenly come up but I would like for you to forget it"

"But I want you back Rachel"

"You never really had me, I'm with Noah I am staying with Noah" Rachel tried to explain again "drop it Finn"

"Let me put this how you can understand" Puck finally growled as Finn opened his mouth again "Rachel-Mine, not yours. She is my amazing girl who I call beautiful every day, my girl whose smile stops the world, my girl who shouldn't change. Not yours"


End file.
